Since the OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) simultaneously with self-luminous, no backlighting, high contrast, thin, wide viewing angle, fast response, flexibility panel can be used for a wide temperature range, structure and process is relatively simple and so on the outstanding feature, is considered the next generation of flat panel display technologies emerging applications.
Although the OLED panel has the outstanding feature, the OLED panel has the disadvantages also, such as: the power consumption of the OLED panel is higher and easy to aging. To solve this problem, a common solution is to determine by an Average Picture Level if the screen is static displaying the same image for a long time or not. If so, enter a power saving mode, and the brightness will be reduced gradually until the brightness reaches the preset value. When switching to another screen, the brightness will be returned to a normal state out of the power saving mode.
Although the method of above reduced the power consumption by reducing the brightness of the screen, when the screen jumped out of the power saving mode, the brightness increases suddenly, especially switch to highlight images. Thus, impact the human eye, discomfort, severe cases may cause damage to the human eye.